The instant invention relates generally to containers and more specifically it relates to a liquid dispensing applicator.
Numerous containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply liquid contents thereof to a given surface. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,575; 3,048,880 and 3,100,908 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.